Seamus Finningan the Extraordinary Gryffindor
by GilaKomik
Summary: His mother believe in Daily Prophet cause a rift between him and Harry. But what happen if his father get involve with this and set him straight about the news. His father who happen to be a high ranking soldier with love of explosion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-Beta-ed, English not my native

Extra warning : Overuse Star Wars referance

* * *

Mr Finnigan looks up from the newspaper and watches his son walks past him without greeting. He can see that Seamus was distracted by something else. He glances at the magic newspaper on the dinner table and for once he hopes to have a magic so he could burn the blasted thing with a glares.

" _Damn propaganda...,"_

He still remembers the day Seamus show the first sign of accidental magic. It's quite the shocking experience he must say. But not shock enough no matter what Seamus say. He already knows the existence of the magic being the high ranking military personnel. At least, his wife isn't a terrorist or psychopath murderer. After the discovery, he pretty much let his wife take reign in educate Seamus in magic. While his wife teaches magic, he makes sure Seamus receive all the normal education necessarily. And self defense, how to handle weapons properly, explosions and some other things he can teach him. Not that his beloved wife know about that.

"CLANG!"

Mr Finnigan raises his eyebrows at his son clumsiness. From the first time he go Hogwarts, he makes sure that Seamus tell him everything. So he knows what happen at Hogwarts and by extension, the Wizarding World itself. Last year's had been a bad year for his friend, Harry. From what he glimpses at the Daily Prophets, they try to cover up by slandering Harry and the Headmaster. He snorts, what an idiotic moves, that going to bite their asses later. Unfortunately, his wife believes every spiel that written on that paper. Sometimes, he wonders about his wife sanity only to realize he had no right to talk about it. He quickly folds the newspaper and raise from the chair and walk toward his son.

"Seamus, we need to talk son,"

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Seamus slams his face repeatedly into the pillow, trying to bury the need to screams in frustration. He mess up, big time with their conversation. He didn't mean to yell at Harry, he really didn't mean to. He just feels trouble by Umbridge speech at the Halls. When he looks straight into Harry eyes, he sees how Harry hurts by his word. Looks like his dad was right, the Ministry truly try to suppress the truth about Voldemort. He takes a deep breath and let it go slowly; tomorrow he will apologize to Harry earnestly.

Tomorrow, he promises to himself.

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

 **Great Hall**

Ron pokes Harry and points his fork at the incoming storm. He can feel Harry stiffening at Seamus walking toward them. Both of them stay silent until Seamus stand beside them.

"What you want Seamus?" ask Ron icily.

"I want to apologize about last night. I shouldn't yell at you like that,"

"..." crap, Harry still angry.

"Look, what I want to say last night is that while my mom trust the paper, my dad doesn't,"

"So?," less angry now. Good, good.

"Well, my dad told me about this propaganda thing. Said that the Ministry do it just to discredit you, trying to cover up the truth,"

"And did you believe what your dad said?"

"Yeah... I ... He's my dad, of course I believe him. Beside...,"

"Hhmm?"

"We've been dorm mate for four... almost five years now. I think... I think I know you as much as Ron and Neville and..."

"..."

"And I don't think you're a liar or attention seeker or anything that the papers write about you,"

"You think a lot about this aren't you?"

"It's a long summer,"

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Yeah... I forgive you. I'm sorry too for what I said last night,"

"It's fine, don't mention it Harry,"

"Good, now sits both of you and eat or we're going to be late to class,"

"Who are you and what you have done with Ron?"

"Har har har,"

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Funny how public apologize do to people, Seamus thought with a grins. Students start to treat Harry like normal (as normal as they can be) and some of them who reads Daily Prophet start questioning their credibility. Some still stubborn and blinds to Ministry deception, well most of them are Purebloods anyway, so there's nothing to lose. Harry even looks less stress and tense unlike the beginning at the Welcome Feast.

Whatever the other House said, Gryffindor isn't oblivious and overall idiots (Hello! Genius Witch and Master of Pranksters here) they notice lots of thing. Like how harsh Harry punishment is different than other students. But they also know, Harry won't ask their help (noble idiot), so they start to leave certain items around. Like bandages, potions and sometimes food, luckily Harry never realize this but Hermione and Ron notice about that and grateful for their help.

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"They want to start what Dean?,"

"DADA, practical only, Harry will tutor or teaching us,"

"Where do I need to sign?"

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Seamus had to admits, Harry is a good teacher, patient even. A week had gone by and he had to admits, he learns more about than any DADA Professor had teach them (expect Professor Lupin). But still, as he watch Harry teaching all of their friends, he can help but something... lacking. That's something had approach him two days after that in the form of Ron during their chess game.

"I ask Hermione about this self-defense thing that you talks during Snape beat up Lockhart," Ron said trying to look nonchalantly. Seamus looks at him for a while before look back at the board.

"What you're thinking?" Ron move his pieces and looking please at himself. Sometimes, Seamus mused, he forgets that Ron is a genius in his own way. His brothers' achievement had over shadow his own achievement causing a great deal of damage on his self confident. Seamus can't help but wonder how many people see beneath his insecurity only to discover the real gem. Anndd... he needs to stop hanging with his father minions if he keeps thinking like that.

"Do you think you can teach us some of the basic?"

"What Harry says about this?"

"He thinks it great ideas. Before you ask, Hermione and I already ask the others about this, none of them had any skills in self defense,"

"What make you thinks that I know?" Ron only gives him deadpanned stares at him.

"Sometimes, you talk during in sleeps. Hermione told me that some of the words were designation for soldiers, and you said your dad is Muggle. So I assume your dad is Soldier with some high ranking position designation, so he must know how to fight and teach you about it," Seamus grins at Ron, it always fun to see when Ron had his own moment to shines.

"Yeah, you're right about my dad. He did trains me on hand to hand combat when he back home," Dad also teach him other thing but that's not important anyway.

"So can you teach us?"

"Sure, why not,"

Watching all the students sprawled out on the mats, breathing heavily, Seamus can't help but grins widely at them.

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"What that?" Seamus asks curiously at the old parchment on Harry bed. Harry looks at him startle before trying to hide the parchment. Seamus only rolls his eyes at Harry, who give him sheepish look at him.

"It... It's a Hogwarts Map," Harry said hesitantly.

"Where in the Merlin name that you get that? It could be useful on our first day here," he whines but stops a Harry defensive looks and the glares at him.

"Its belong to my father, I just get it back two years ago,"

"Ohh... I'm sorry about that,"

"It's okay,"

"Can you show me how it's work?" Harry stays silent before nods at him. Seamus watch in awe as the inks start unravel the map. Dots of names slowly decorate the parchment. As he watches, ideas suddenly began to form in his mind. He looks at Harry before he speaks "Can the map single out one person only?"

"Maybe? I don't know much about its function,"

"How about only certain path appears on the map?" Harry merely shrugs. But he also caught up with Seamus idea, the way he looks at the map as his mind runs miles of possibility. "What about duplicate the map?"

"I have to ask them, I tell you later after the Christmas break," he didn't ask who are them, just merely nods and back to his bed, get ready to sleep.

Turns out, the map can do all the above and Harry come back with at least ten copies of the map.

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Hey dad?"

"Hhmm?"

"What will you do if you had continued nightmare?"

"Well... Maybe I tried to meditate before going to sleep,"

"Okay...,"

"And if it keeps bothering me, I imagine that I strangle the entire nightmare and..."

"And?"

"Release it into the Force,"

"Har... Har.. very funny dad,"

"Use the Force Seamus, the Force~~~, joking aside, tell Harry to meditate first before going to sleep, or thinking something happier to ward off the nightmare,"

*blink, blink*

"Sure, I tell him that. Thanks dad,"

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"What this?"

"Your second present,"

"Second Christmas present?"

"Yup and I want you to open them at Hogwarts. Even then, make sure no one see it. Understood?"

"Yes sir,"

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Seamus jaw drop as he watches the content of his second present. Gingerly he touch one of the silver cylinder with reverent. He does his best to take off his eyes from the present and read the cards had been left inside the box.

" _Son, use these present only when you really need it. Remember, it's not a toys and be careful," – Dad_

" _These bloody thing better see a very good action, especially on those Death Eaters," – Mike_

" _And here to my perish taught that you will escape you Father Insanity," – Sebs_

" _Try not get yourself killed with these gift, because I have to patch you up later just to kill you for your own idiocy," JW Three Continent_

Seamus grins become wider at his father teammates word and death threat. He gently closes the box and put it under his bed and going to sleep with never ending grins on his face.

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Most of the Sixth and Seven Years Muggleborn students gather around the map when Harry cut the training short. Mumble and whispers can be hears at the table. Unsurprised, Ron, Hermione and Seamus were among them. He didn't know when he considers Seamus as part of the team... no, that's a lies, Harry know when. When Seamus earnestly apologize at him during breakfast at Great Hall. He watches as the group decide to beef up the security, afraid that Umbridge will discover their so called illegal activity. Harry truly grateful to all of them, for helping him out and for that, he will try his best to train them to survive against the Dark Lord. He leans back at the oversize beanbag and let their voice wash over him. He ends up sleeping and for once there's no nightmare to disturb him.

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

They were in the middle of training when the _Imperial March_ busts out from the hanging map at the wall. The Pureblood looks at each other in confuse, while some of the Half Blood and Muggleborn looks at the Map in horror. Harry quickly blows a whistle to gains their attention.

"Seamus?"

"ETA in forty minute Harry,"

"Okay listen all of you, tried not to panic. We will follow what we plan before in case something like this happen. Team leaders, you got maps with you? Good, three people a team and we're going to move now. Be careful and try not to get caught," Harry watch as the students slowly and silently out from the room leaving the three of them as the last one. With nods at each others, he pulls out his Invisibility Cloak and covers the three of them. Hermione cast a Silencio and they walk out the room and watch the door slowly to disappear and walk past Umbridge and her little enforcer group.

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Here, take this," a Seventh Years Ravenclaw student thrust the small vials at Seamus. He takes it and looks at it suspiciously before look at the Ravenclaw.

"What this?"

"Antidote for Veritaserum," Seamus raises his eyebrows at the Revenclaw. News had spread among DA of what happen to Cho Chang. While it was her friend Marietta Edgecombe that spills the secret, Cho Chang also got involve in the mess in the first place.

"Where do you get it?"

"My mom is a Potion Master and a paranoid one, she always had a backup if something bad going to happen," well in that case, who is he to refuse the gift.

"Thanks,"

"Make sure you give it to our leader,"

"I will,"

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Seamus watch with alarm as Harry fall down on the ground, looking like he is having a seizure. He tries to reach him, but the students who watch the Weasley twin's fireworks keep push him to the back. By the time he got there, Harry, Ron and Hermione are no longer there. He let out strings of curses that cause most of the students look at him with shocked. He completely ignore all of them before runs back inside the Hogwarts and find a seclude place before pull out the map. His eyes narrow as he watches the dots moving slowly moving toward Umbridge office. He quickly folds the map and runs as fast as he can to the Gryffindor Common and the dorm.

 _The trio are going to do something reckless._

He kicks his trunk open and grab the utility belt and boots before throw it on the bed.

 _Something that going to get them into deep trouble._

He crouches over the bed, quickly grabbing the present he get at Christmas.

 _Dumbledore won't help them, knowing Umbridge, that bitch probably going to use dirty tactics on them._

He quickly wears the utility belt, boot and fills the pouch with his presents and his school robes. He checks himself in the mirror to make sure the belt properly cover before going out.

 _This is going to be blast!_

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Hidden by the stairs, Seamus watch silently as Umbridge walks away with Harry and Hermione. He once again opens the map and show how many people inside Umbridge office. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Draco with his half brain goons. He sighs before settle down, he can go in and help them out but he knows they can handle those idiots by themselves.

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Ron! Neville!"

"Seamus! Did you see where Harry and Hermione go?"

"Yes, this way! Let's go,"

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Whoahh... that quite heartless coming from you Harry,"

"She deserves it..."

"Yeah.. I know, wonder what the centaurs will do with her,"

"Beats me.."

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes,"

"We're going to break into Ministry of Magic,"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"Yup, when we're going?"

"Now,"

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Hold on..."

"What's now Seamus?!"

"Stop growling at me Harry... just hear me out, five second only,"

"Fine, four second now,"

"Fine... When I said INCOMING, close your eyes as close as you could, all of you. Understand?"

"YES,"

"Good... let's go now,"

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Turns out Sirius Black been torture was a fluke after all. They had been ambush by senior Death Eaters and end up running away. But not before completely destroy the Hall of Prophecy. Still it is impossible to outrun a professional Death Eaters. Seamus growls at the Death Eater as he been drag into the Chamber with stone dais in the centre. He looks around and saw all of them had been capture and be held at wand point by the Death Eater. He looks at the center and watch Malfoy Senior stand in front of Harry with a smug and arrogant look on his face. He tries to move before the Death Eater (he will call him the Troll) pushes the wand point harder at his throat. Seamus can't help but roll his eyes at the Troll. The Troll doesn't even bother to search or stun him. Oh well... lucky him then. With a little movement, Seamus grabs his belt buckle and pulls out the knife. Grips it tightly, he raise the knife before shove it into Troll thigh and twist it, just like his Dad teach him. Troll howls painfully and release him to hold his thigh but not before Seamus bash his face with the back of his head. Disoriented, the man staggers a few steps behind. Seamus took that opportunity to grab the silver cylinder from his belt, pull out the pin and throw up into the air as hard as he could. All of them look at the item even Troll, Harry and Hermione eyes widen in shock and look at him questionably. He grins at them.

"INCOMING!"

BANG!

"ARGHHH! MY EYES!"

"ARGHH!"

Seamus grins never falter as he grabs Troll who in turn tries to choke him blindly; he hits him with another silver cylinder repeatedly until the Troll unconscious. It takes him a while to recover, but when he can see properly he saw all of Death Eaters are down and a group of Aurors already round them up.

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"I can't believe you use a flash bomb!"

"It's a present from my dad,"

"What kind of Dad gives you weapons as a present?"

"The best and the insane one,"

"..."

"..."

"Hey, I never claim my dad was normal anyway,"

"Still... flash bomb,"

"Yeah I know, it was blast isn't it,"

"You're crazy,"

"Say the guy who breaks into the DOM with a no plans,"

"..."

"He got you there Harry,"

"Shut up Ron,"

"Well... let hope this will be the last time you break into any building,"

"You just jinx it Seamus,"

"Neville...,"

"Harry probably tries to break into Gringotts,"

"Ginny..."

"Hmm... and succeed too,"

"Not you too Luna,"

"If you break into it, make sure to check if the rumors about the dragons are true,"

"I HATE ALL OF YOU,"

"Yeah... love you too Harry,"

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Welcome home son,"

"Good to be home, hey dad,"

"So anything fun happen at Hogwarts this time?"

"Ah dad... I had so much fun with your present,"

"Really? Details son, detail,"

* * *

 **The plot bunny come from watching Deathly Hollow clip on Youtube. The "Proclivity for Pyrotechnics" make me wondering where the hell he got the love of explosion come from. And I suddenly remember that his dad was Muggle and ta-da! the plot bunny was born.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two : Seamus... don't.

Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-beta-ed, English not my native.

* * *

Midnight

Seamus looks at the empty corridor warily. Behind him, few late night students follow his lead silently. He can't help but wonder if Harry penchant for trouble was getting into him. He snort at the thought and stop when reach the destination. He looks back at the students and gives them nods. Three of the Ravenclaw students broke from the line and runs toward their designation spot. After making sure the three of them hide properly, Seamus turn at the Hufflepuff second Years muggle students. The duo looks back at him with determination and mischief in their eyes.

"Make sure you attract lots of them," he whispers at them.

"Yes, sir," the duo cheekily whispers back.

"Be careful," they nods and runs toward the corridor, Seamus look at their retreating back and wonder if they going to get expel after this mess. After all none of them is Golden Trio.

...

...

... Oh well, Carpe Diem

* * *

Few hours earlier...

After finish doing his homework, Seamus decide to get some snack before heading to bed. Waving goodbye to his friend, he get out from the common room and carefully navigate the corridor using the map to the kitchen. He could ask house elves to bring the food but he needs to stretch his legs. He enters the kitchen and raises his eyebrows at the occupant inside. There were three Sixth Years Ravenclaw, two Third Years Hufflepuff, one Second Years Slytherin and the Creevey brothers. He simply nods at them and sits at the vacated spot by Dennis. He looks at the lone Slytherin,

"What's your name?" he asks the girl.

"Aiden Lars," the girl said softly.

"Seamus Finnigan," Aiden eyes suddenly widen and shinning with admiration at him.

"The pyro guy," she said breathlessly causing his face to turn red. He can hear the Creevey brothers' chuckle at him while the Ravenclaw only snorts at him. The Hufflepuffs only look confuse at them.

"Do I want to know what they tell you about me?" he asks warily. For the first time in his life, he finally understood how Harry feels. Aiden blush harder while poking the food in front of her nervously. He decides not to press her for the sake of his sanity and turn to his food.

Seamus and the rest of the students spent their time in the kitchen eating and chatting comfortably when suddenly Air Raid Siren burst out from his pocket. All of them look at each other in shocks before he remember it was from the map. He quickly pulls it out and nods at the Creevey brothers and two of Ravenclaws for clear the table. He spreads open the map and with a swish of wand, the siren went silent. In the air, the chatters from all the maps holding begin to appear.

"Colin, Dennis watches the chatter," he said urgently while his eyes looking over the maps, the three Ravenclaws had joined him looking for anything that causes the alarm trips. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherin look at them terrified. It took them a few minutes when they locate the trouble.

The Room of Requirement.

Seamus let out strings of curses that make the three Ravenclaws look at him sharply which he ignores. They watch as the red dots start to filling out from the room.

"Seamus...," calls Colin hesitantly. He looks at him when he point at the chatter.

 _Where are you Pyro? -_ **RW**

 _Still in the kitchen. What with the nickname..._ \- **SF**

 _You don't like it? It suits you; by the way did you see those bastard names?_ \- **RW**

 _I recognize some of them. They're Death Eaters_ – **NL**

 _How the hell they manage to break in, using ROR no less!_ - **SF**

 _Who wants to bet it was Malfoy fault -_ **HP**

 _I already contact THEM, let's hope they arrive here faster_ \- **HG**

 _Hope Madam Pince won't mad at me_ - **GW**

Before any of them could reply, loud screams echo in the hallways that can be hear in the kitchen, Seamus and the Creevey brothers shiver at the sound. After overcome her shyness last year, Ginny Weasley can be quite vicious when she fight.

 _I'm going to kill her!_ \- **RW**

 _Anyway, stay where you are and guard the door! Curse them if they try to get into the Common Room. Remember the spells that we teach you!_ \- **HG**

 _Why are you in the library?_ \- **NL**

 _Finding a way to summon a Satan_ \- **GW**

 _Way to go girl!_ - **SB**

 _Where are you?_ - **SF**

 _En-route to Hogwarts with additional backup. You do realize that we can't apparate INSIDE the Hogwarts?_ - **RL**

Seamus ignores the rest of the chatter when one of the Ravenclaws grabs his arm and point at the map. Quickly his face became ashen. A group of five Death Eaters are slowly getting closer to the kitchen. While the possibility for them to enter the kitchen is low, it still gives the dreaded feeling in his stomach. For once he can't help but lament at the loss of the rest of his flash bombs. Apparently someone hear their little discussion at Ministry and inform his mother which result the rest of the bombs being confiscate and his dad sleep in the couch for month.

He walks away from the table and around the kitchen, a part of him wish to stay put and wait until the help come. Another part of him, the one that he never realizes exist until last year, wish to go outside and once again he mourns the loss of his awesome Christmas gift.

"Well?," the Ravenclaws suddenly appear in front of him with arms cross at her chest. What's her name again? Ahh... right, Jenny.

"Well what?,"

"Are we going to stay here or we going to ambush them?,"

"Why did you ask me?,"

"Because among us, you're the only one who had experience in this," Seamus going to replied back when his eyes caught something behind Jenny. He ignores her question and walk toward the thing he see. Flours… lots of flours. He humms while tapping his hand at the sack of flour. He distantly remembers the stories from one of Dad minions something about the barn, 'flour', cigarette, a couple of chickens and horses. And how they end up spend a month in the hospital. He grins and pats the sack fondly.

"Finnigan," Jenny with a growl. He turns and looks at her. His grins widen while looking at them.

"Good news, we're going to fight them. Bad news, we're going to break so many rules to the point we going to spend the rest of the years doing detention," all the students look at him as he insane until Aiden spoke.

"That's mean we're going to outdo the Golden Trio, right?" Seamus face getting hurt with his grins but he nods at her. "Well then, I'm in," she said while grinning at him. The rest follow up after Aiden declaration.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Seamus plans quite simple, if you ask him. Looking at the map, he asks the Ravenclaws how good are they with Levitating Spell. The looks they give to him like he insulting their mother, father, siblings, their dog, relatives and their unborn child before saying that yes, they're expert on that spell.

"Where the house elves?," he ask.

"Oh... we ask them to hide," one of the Hufflepuff said. Seamus only blinks at them before shrugs. Who knew what Hufflepuff thinks?

"I need someone to help me..."

"I want to help!," said Aiden suddenly. Seamus opens his mouth before close back. He waves his fingers ask her to follow him. Aiden smile brightly and bounce towards him. He can't help but grimace at that. Both of them approach the pantry and he quickly grabs the necessary items and hand them over her.

"Oohh... I know this. This is brilliant!,"

"You knew about this?,"

"Yes,"

"How?,"

"Gramps was WWII vet and IRA member, here you should add this, this and this one," Seamus whistle at that.

"Nicee...," look like he found his own minions.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

"We need... bait," two hands rise immediately. The Hufflepuff students.

"We volunteer as tribute,"

"They must be the new trouble makers...," the Ravenclaws sighs while the Creevey brothers grin at him.

"Here, both of you can use this to distract them," Collin hand them the Weasley Wheezey Product at the two of them. Who take it reverently and whispering with each other quietly, he ignores whatever plan they going to make.

* * *

Present time...

Seamus once again checks the entire plan and the rest of his newly minted minion before look at Aiden who hide behind the pillar in front of him. She grins at him before move back into the shadow. A few second later, he hears WhizzBang explode follows by multiple voice cursing and running footsteps. He watch with amusement when the two Hufflepuffs sprints pass him, giving a thumb ups and continue their merry way. And also he pretends not to hear the creepy laugh coming out from their mouth. He turns back at the Ravenclaws who give him what-did-you-do look. He replied back with a shrugs and signals them to get ready.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

His plans actually quite simple and complex at the same time. Seamus once again ask the Ravenclaws if they can multi task in casting the spell, this time the look they give to him less severe than before. This time it looks like they accuse him for kicking their puppies. He then proceeds to explain his plan to all of them. The Creeveys and Aiden Lars grinning widely, the Hufflepuffs once again whisper excitedly (and once again he ignore their whispers), while the Ravenclaws look at him like he was insane.

Well... who knows, maybe he was.

If anyone asks, he is going to blame Harry.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

At the sounds of heavy footsteps follow by the low quality curses (his dad friends are more creative), Seamus silently raises his hand while his eyes look at the map intently. When the Death Eaters move into his trap, he quickly pulls down his hand and yell.

'NOW!,' the Ravenclaws quickly release the hundred of floating sack of flours and cast a cutting curses toward them. The sacks immediately burst. At the same time, Seamus and Aiden in position with their wand toward the flour, in chorus they yelled...

 **"INCENDIO!"**

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

While the plan was to disorient Death Eaters with explosions was simple, Seamus unfortunately forgot to add certain important thing in his plan. Like the flours, to preserve its quality, the house elves use the stasis spell on it. To avoid any critter from damage it, a spell had been cast. In fact, the whole kitchen was saturate with magic, and these sacks of flour absorb it. Now, add the spell from the Ravenclaws and another two from Seamus and Aiden.

...

...

...

 **KA-BOOOMM!**

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

All of them grab the pillar tightly with their jaws hanging open while the earth shattering explosion continues.

Well... Seamus actually cackling evilly while Aiden look with pure admiration at the scene. Colin Creevey keeps his hand busy capturing the picture non-stop while his brother enjoys the scene.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Meanwhile at Astronomy Tower... where heart wrenching event supposed to happen.

Harry let out long expletive words loud enough for Dumbledore and Snape almost having whiplash to look at him. Of course none of the occupant in the room has anytime to reply back as they were busy to balance themselves.

"Wh... what the bloody hell is that?," Bellatrix yell loudly between the explosion. Snape seems to reply something but Harry ignores it because at the moment he was looking at Dumbledore hand. The sleeves had been pulling down to his elbow from the recent quake revealing the true extent of the burnt. Harry may not be genius like Hermione, but even he can deduce it was fatal to Dumbledore just by looking at it.

"Kill him! Now!"

"Severus... please...,"

In a span of millisecond, a horrible revelation down in his mind. Harry watch with wide eyes, frozen in horror as a green light hit Dumbledore and he fall out of the Astronomy Tower.

 **To the well-organized mind,**

 _Professor... you are dying..._

 **Death is but the next great adventure:**

 _That please; it is a beg asking him not to kill you..._

 **Filled with fun, majesty, and a bit of mischief.**

 _Or asking him to kill you...?_

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

Neville grabs hold the chair while Ron hugs Hermione tightly and both of them leaning on the wall for support. The older students try to calm the younger one with minimal success. The windows keep cracking and repair itself. After a few minute later, the quake stops along with the sound of explosion. Ron, Hermione and Neville looks at each other, only one word in their mind.

 **SEAMUS!**

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

 **Library**

Ginny whistle in amazement while Luna absently nods, agree with Ginny assessment.

"We have to thanks Seamus for the timing,"

"True...,"

"We should get out of here or Madame Pince going to kill us,"

"We can blame them," both of them look at the unconscious Death Eaters. The quake had caused some of the heavy tome to fall down... on the heads of Death Eaters.

"Yeah... You're right, we can blame them,"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

At the Entrance

The Order stop and stare at the explosion with horror until they hears laughs and footsteps towards them. All of them ready their wands and falter when two students from Hufflepuffs appear in front of them. It took a while to get an a direct answer from the duo but by the time they finish, Sirius was laughing while Remus muttering something about 'different generation', Kingsley only shook his head (he still remember the fiasco at Ministry of Magic) while other look confuse.

Expect for Mad Eye, no one realize the dangerous gleam in his eye. The duo didn't tell the Order who the mastermind but anyone who involved in last year security nightmare know who he is.

Seamus Finnigan.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

It took a while for the explosion and dust to settle, Seamus furiously blinking his eyes to clear his eyes before give up. When sounds of hacking, groans and cursing intermingle with each other, he peers out from the pillar and dimly saw a figures lying and twitching on the floor. A soft whistle (actually, it's quite loud) make him turn toward the source and saw Aiden who point back at the scene.

"WHAT?,"

"THE CORRIDOR! NOT EVEN A CRACK AT THE WALL!" at her word, Seamus turn back and squints his eyes before he himself let out a long whistle.

"Bloody hell! That's so cool. I wonder how much it takes to really collapse them,"

"I hope you will not proceed that thought of yours, Mr. Finnigan," a familiar stern female voice float from his back.

The cavalry had arrived.

Dammmnn...

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Aftermath... after Dumbledore funeral, Room of Requirements.

The member of DA watch with amusement as Hermione been yelling at Seamus for a while now. The dust explosion didn't manage to kill any Death Eaters (they barely had time to cast the shield to avoid gruesome death) but still manage to earn various degree of burns, hearing loss and temporary blindness (which can be heal easily), the further ones lost their eyebrows and hairs, hearing loss and temporary blindness for staring straight into the explosion. Luckily for Seamus side, they only had trouble with their hearing and being half blind for a while. The Creevey brothers now had an impressive collection of the explosion pictures. The Hufflepuff duo status raise almost surpass the Weasley Twin overnight. The Ravenclaws now fully convince that Gryffindor Bravery is nothing but a cover up for their insanity.

And for the little Slytherin...

"I don't know what to say about this little development," muse Ron. Harry snort at that.

"We should count ourselves lucky if Hogwarts still standing by the end of next year," said Neville, a few student who overheard the conversation nods their heads.

"Neeevvvviiilllleee... you just have to said it don't you," Harry said desperately. Neville look at him in confuse before smile sheepishly.

"Sorry...?," both Harry and Ron snort at that. The three of them turn back at the scene before look beside Seamus, the first year Slytherin, Aiden Lars stand beside him. The three of them can see clearly on her face the admiring and worship look at Seamus. Harry mumbles something incoherently causing both of them look at him.

"What? We can't hear you," said Ron.

"I said, I ask them about the explosion, the flour might be Seamus idea, but the _extra ingredient_ was her ideas. Her reason? To cause a maximum impact," Harry points at the duo that looks proudly at their achievement. Ron and Neville face quickly become white as ghost.

"We're soo screw... there's two of them," said Ron in despair.

* * *

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Remember the stories you told me, about the barn, flour, cigarette, chicken and horse? Well... I don't have barn, cigarette, chicken and horse. But I do have flours, lot of flours and magic._

 _IT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!_

 _Love,_

 _Seamus_

 _p/s : Mom probably going to faint or having the heart attack if she hears about this, can you cover for me?_

 _p/s/s : I got a minion, I'll introduce they to you later._

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

 _Dear Son,_

 _You're officially grounded for the rest of the summer. Unofficially,_

 _ **I'M SOO PROUD OF YOU!**_

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

 _p/s : Sorry can't help you there, I got kick out from the house. I'm at the base right now. I want a full story when you get back._

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

 _Dear Idiot Husband and Idiot Son,_

 _ **ENOUGH BOTH OFF YOU!**_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

 _p/s : You still get kick out the house, husband and you still get grounded, dear son._

* * *

In the end, much to their relive, none of them are expel from Hogwarts. But they did end up with detention, lots of detention until the last day of school.

What every student didn't know, Seamus detention had been supervise by...

Mad Eye Moody.

...

...

...

Merlin help us all.

* * *

Please Review..


End file.
